So sweet
by B Ackerman
Summary: [Drabble, universo alternativo] Era tan dulce probar de la manzana podrida. Era tan dulce ser envuelto entre alas negras.


**Nota de autora** | holi, esta vez vengo incursionando en los drabbles con este escrito. Sinceramente creo que le estoy agarrándole el gusto a esta temática y por eso he escrito esto, además de que, mientras escuchaba la canción de Bangtan " **Wings_Boy meets Evil"** se me ocurrió, no les digo que la escuchen porque sé que hay personas que no gustan de este tipo de música, pero como yo soy bien _Kpoper_ la he utilizado como referencia (:

Esta vez no habrá ninguna advertencia, y me disculpo por no dejarlas en el anterior EreAni que escribí porque de verdad que se me olvidó por completo de tanta emoción. Lo siento. Tampoco habrá temas fuertes, pues sólo es algo que se me ocurrió de la nada XD. Aunque temo decir que no sé cómo catalogar este drabble, ¿universo alterno podría ser? Si no es así, háganmelo saber, por favor.

Por último, si tienen alguna duda con respecto a lo que escribí, pregúntenme.

Pero antes de comenzar, quisiera AGRADECER infinitamente a **Eri Ackerman** por recomendar con tan bellas palabras mi oneshot "Eterna" en el grupo EreAni de Facebook; de verdad, muchísimas gracias si llegas a leer esto (': vi tus palabras y no queda más que agradecerte de corazón «3. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡vayan a leerla que ella también escribe de Eren y Annie si aman esta pareja!

También le agradezco a **Ino Leonhardt** por dejarme su review; te agradezco tus palabras y me alegro que te haya gustado :') espero leas esto también, que está escrito con amor «3.

Sin más, espero disfruten de la lectura, ¡nos leemos pronto!

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **So sweet.**

* * *

 **A** ntes de llegar al mundo humano, e inclusive cuando llegó a él, sus aspiraciones habían sido otras.

Humanos rodeados de tragedias de los cuales debía ser su sombra blanca; humanos necesitados de un empujón a la luz para salir del abismo de la oscuridad; humanos que estaban al borde de la perdición y sólo necesitaban una mano para subir.

Sus alas jamás fueron manchadas con la vida perdida de un mundano cualquiera al que tuviese que proteger. Sus alas, ganadas a base de esfuerzo y voluntad, fueron sólo suyas, impecables, hasta que el carbón de la maldad tiñó una de sus plumas.

Los hilos turbios siguieron caminos, antes inexistentes, hasta tocar la piel de su cuello; hasta mancharlo.

La sombra nívea que sólo utilizaba su belleza para aplacar la oscuridad que en su ser residía, le rodeaba con las ostentosas alas carbón de fuera; aplacando la luz con su perpetua penumbra. La piel blanca, tan propia sólo de los ángeles, le hizo creer que estaba frente a alguien como él, frente a alguien que ayudaba a los mundanos a salir de sus penurias… no a hundirlos llevándoselos entre sus segundas extremidades negras.

―Tan endemoniadamente blancas.

Y le sonrió enseñando sus dientes perlados, una careta más.

Desde ese preciso momento en adelante, perdió la noción del tiempo. Se arrepintió mentalmente muchas veces en las que le concedió a ella, un ángel del inframundo vagante en el mundo humano, que le envolviera con su aura de maldad repleta de sangre y lágrimas ajenas: se arrepintió mentalmente porque nunca lo pudo hacer en voz alta, no cuando la _oscuridad_ le sonreía de manera tan dulce como sólo un ángel de luz lo puede hacer. Tan dulce. Como el cabello platinado que coronaba su rostro transparente y sus ojos del color del cielo prohibido para ella, pero que algún capricho que escapaba de su entendimiento se los había regalado para traer el cielo y el infierno en un mismo lugar y en un mismo ser.

Era tan dulce probar de lo manzana podrida. Así.

―Las tuyas repletas de oscuridad.

Con manos inexpertas que surcaron piel blanca que cubría tinieblas. Con manos inexpertas que acariciaron piel bronceada que cubría luz.

―Podemos arreglarlo, Eren―a gatas se acercó a él, crujiendo la cama bajo sus extremidades.

¿Qué pasa si se desobedecen las órdenes? ¿Qué pasa si el inframundo es acariciado por el cielo? ¿Qué pasa si el cielo es sumergido en las extremidades del inframundo?

Alas negras que se estremecen con cada arremetida; alas blancas que se oscurecen con cada suspiro sobre el cuello.

Tan dulce y magnifico hacer de las plumas un sólo par; enmarañándose en estremecimientos que las hacían extenderse en totalidad dentro del cuarto mundano. Mostrando lo que eran y que no podían admitir con las personas que distaban de ellos: aunque eso significase extenderse con la verdad siendo seres parecidos, pero diferentes. Annie oscuridad, y él, Eren como lo habían llamado, claridad.

Títere de los demonios; extremidad del todopoderoso.

Suspiros carentes de humanidad, pero tan cercanos a parecerlo fueron los que ayudó a sacar de la boca del demonio con ojos de cielo, pero que lo taladraban sin perderlo un ápice de vista, intentando sumergirlo en los abismos de su hogar. Tan cercano ya de eso siendo consiente.

El pecho, dotado en encantos que lo jalaron con vehemencia, inhaló y exhaló frente a sus ojos; regalándole más plumas negras que sentía caer sobre las sábanas, con cada infame deseo que ella se atrevía a cruzarle por la mente y que lo alejaban más y más de su castidad antes intacta. Las prohibiciones se las había saltado ya desde el momento en el que entabló una mínima relación con el Ángel Caído que tuvo la des fortuna de cruzarse: un ángel más que había desafiado al paraíso y que ahora entintaba su blancura con la curvatura de sus labios malvados y de sus manos impuras.

La naturaleza pura que lo bendecía se empañó con las tentaciones que el ángel caído sembró en todo su ser con artimañas que él entendía bien, pero de las cuales se vio incapaz de escapar cuando lo atrapó entero.

Ella bebió de su sangre celestial y lo embaucó en los mortíferos lados de oscuridad.

―Me tienes―le dijo, con la cabeza gacha, huyendo del mirar venenoso y azulino―. Lo sabes.

Lo tenía. Le envenenó el cuerpo con caricias carentes de pureza.

Lo engulló en su cuerpo como una extensión más.

Ahora era incapaz de salir por más que lo quisiera, por más que su voluntad peleara.

Ella le recorrió el cuerpo con besos que terminaron por ennegrecer sus alas, anteriormente puras, ahora eternamente inservibles. Lo devoró con sus dotes de femineidad.

Él se dio por vencido, viendo de reojo sus extremidades ceder ante la malicia que probó tan dulce; ante tal ser que lo subyugó con sus encantos, y ante tal ángel al que se arrodilló para permitirle sentires carnales.

Fue tan dulce probar de lo prohibido, tan inmensamente placentero tocar piel vedada.

Cuando se rindió, ella le sonrió, con quietud, con dientes perlados.

Lo tenía.


End file.
